This invention relates to an electrical ground connection for a shielded cable and more particularly to a combination strain relief and ground connection for a shielded cable.
Known strain relief techniques for cables having low tolerances in the range of .+-.0.0075 to .+-.0.020 inches consist of molding the grounding strain relief to the cable sealing of the cable with such low tolerances has been a problem, because if the strain relief is not tight enough, flash occurs. If too tight, the cable is pinched. Either is unacceptable.